Many attaché cases, computer cases, briefcases, duffel bags, and luggage are made with a pair of carrying handles surrounding the main cargo compartment of the case. Handles constructed of stiff materials are attached to the case by a piece of hardware, such as a metal hinge. Alternatively, handles made of flexible material are sewn into the sidewall or gusset of the case. In either application, the handles will fall down when the grip is released and must be folded up and held together again each time the case is to be picked up. This process is inconvenient and time-consuming. Additionally, the owner must often bend over to fetch the folded handles, thus risking bodily injury.
Prior art has addressed this issue by using a handle wrap which is a flap sewn into one of the two handles. The flap wraps around both handles and contains a means for securing the flap to itself, such as mechanical snap fasteners or a hook and loop system. Both of these systems are poor solutions because they are bulky and the user must take time to engage the fasteners when opening or closing the handles. This often necessitates the use of both hands.
Magnets have been used to connect two pieces of material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,126, issued to Howard J. Reiter, entitled “Magnetic Snap Fasteners”, shows a magnetic snap fastener for releasably connecting two pieces of material. However, this system has not been used for bag handles.
In addition magnets have been used in bag closures and latches. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,628, issued to Ancela Natasi, entitled “Handbag With Magnetic Closure”, shows a handbag with a magnetic flap closure arrangement that both closes and latches the top of the handbag. This system also has not been used for bag handles.
Heretofore, it has not been known to have a handle system for use on a bag which can releasably connect the bag handles. Therefore, there is a need for a handle system that is not bulky and can be hidden inside the bag handles.